To Wish Upon a Star
by Michael Irene
Summary: 16-year-old Ginny Weasly rarely got anything she wanted but now she just could recieve exactly what she always wanted but in her case it could just very well be deadly..... R/R please flames welcomed


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so please don't sue

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so please don't sue! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Star Light, Star Bright

16-year-old Ginny Weasley was in a good mood. Today was her birthday and her long time crush and brother's best friend, 17 year old Harry Potter was coming to spend the rest of the summer today before he, her brother Ron, her friend Hermione would return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their 7th and final year. Even though Harry had shown no more interest in her than she would expect (she was his best friends little sister) she always tried to keep her hopes up. She felt she had changed quite a lot physically this summer and had bought some new clothes that her parents had protested, "it showed to much skin". She studied herself in the mirror. Her flaming red hair came down a little past her shoulders. Her skintight shirt proved to the world that she was no longer a little girl but a true woman. "This is the year," she told herself. "This is when I finally get Harry to notice me." "That's it dear," muttered the mirror sleepily. She jumped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. The summer sun pored through her window, bathing her in the light. She was going over in her mind the things she had done over the years to try to get Harry to notice her. In her first year she had sent him, a singing valentine by means of a surly looking dwarf dressed up as a cupid. It seemed like the perfect idea then but now she burst out laughing when she thought of it. Her third year still haunted her. She had been so close to going to the Yule ball with Harry but she had already agreed to going with Neville to the ball. In her fifth year, she had decided to just try to become friends with him. That had worked too but she was no closer to getting Harry to like her than to writing her book. She was going over in her head what to do with her final chance when her mothers voice coming from the foot of the stairs said, "Ginny, lunch!"

Upon entering the kitchen, there was a loud "Surprise," and two small bangs. Sitting around the kitchen table was her entire family, Harry, Hermione, and her two best friends, Eric Shaw and Kira Takami. Eric is an American. He was tall with brown hair. He was an exchange student from WSWW (Washington School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) near Washington D.C. He was possibly the most envied person in all of Hogwarts because of his Quidditch skills and the fact that part of the exchange agreement was that Eric would still have the same rights he had in America. That included freedom of speech and freedom of expression, so he was allowed to say whatever he wanted and the teachers couldn't touch him. He could also use magic outside of school. He was also somewhat of a genius. He would use spells he created to bewitch Muggle things (it's legal in America) so he would be able to take them anywhere. He even enchanted his pet Spider Monkey so it could talk and help Eric in whatever he happened to feel like making. Kira was British of Japanese decent. She had long black hair and was the same height as Ginny. She too was very bright and just last year she became Animangus (she could turn into a cat with wings). **(A/N: Sorry to go off like that but I had to explain the characters anyway back to the story.)** It had been a while since Ginny was this happy. She had gotten a neat Muggle contraption called a Laptop (enchanted of course so she could bring it to Hogwarts) from Eric, a book on ancient and forgotten spells and instructions on how to become Animangus hidden inside the book from Kira, another book called _Famous Female Quidditch Players _from Hermione, and, to Ginny's delight, a silver necklace from Harry. Her family had banded together and gotten her a Firebolt since she was going to try out for Chaser this year and had been asking for one ever since her second year. 

After hugging her parents and brothers many times, everyone went outside to play a Quidditch game. Ginny's parents, Percy, and Hermione had decided to watch rather than play so they had uneven teams. The match lasted very long considering Harry and Charlie were seekers to rival each other but in the end Ginny's team won (Charlie, Eric, Kira, Ron, and Ginny). By then it was very late and Mrs. Weasley insisted that everyone go to bed. Ginny gave a farewell to Eric and Kira who had to go home and changed into her pajamas after taking a shower. She fell onto her bed with a wide grin on her face. She was very happy but there was something missing. There was always something missing. It was Harry. She loved him so much it felt like a pain in her own heart to not be with him. She leaned out her window. She looked up at the sky and let out a sigh. 

"_Star bright, star light. I wish upon this starry night._

_I wish I may, I wish I might, that I would wish upon a star tonight._

_I wish Harry Potter would want to spend the rest of his life with me. _

_To have children with me. To love me as much as I love him._

_To be together forever and beyond."_

_ _

She lay back on her bed and drifted off to sleep totally unaware of the elation and tribulation instore for her, or the lightning that would wake her up in a few hours time, or the great adventure of the coming year.

A/N: I want to know what you think so please review. Flames welcomed. Feel free to e-mail me at Mirene727@aol.com


End file.
